


Fortune Cookie

by waitingforwonhui



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, now that i read it again in the morning it's not even that much porn still no plot tho, wooseok won't shut up during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: "You sound like you speak from experience," Wooseok lifts his eyebrows at him. "Have you ever been in love, Jinhyuk?"It slides through his body like a small shockwave. The impact of the question. So simple, so easy, so complicated to answer. But he won't lie, not even to him, "Yes, once."
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Fortune Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will update my chaptered fic but mental health issues hit me hard this past week and somehow this is my way back into writing :)
> 
> <3

Jinhyuk traces a finger down the curve of Wooseok's naked back. The pale skin feels smooth and slightly sweaty underneath his touch. Wooseok turns his head on the pillow and props it up to look at Jinhyuk who is leaning on the headboard of the bed.

"What are you thinking?" He asks when he realises that Jinhyuk's eyes are absentmindedly following the movements of his own finger rather than seeing Wooseok look up at him.

"I'm thinking that the Chinese takeout we ordered must have gotten pretty cold over there in the kitchen."

Wooseok chuckles into his pillow, "Isn't it weird how hungry you were when we ordered but by the time it arrived you didn't really seem that interested in it anymore?"

Jinhyuk shakes his head, "That is not weird at all given that you took my mind off of food by seducing me."

"Seducing you!" Wooseok laughs now. He pushes his head into the pillow to muffle the sound a little, "I didn't do much."

"I admit it didn't take much," Jinhyuk smirks when they lock eyes for the first time since this conversation started. "But _you_ should eat something. You haven't eaten all day."

"But I'm not the hungry one."

"Well, I have sort of eaten now," Jinhyuk lightly slaps Wooseok's ass cheek when his finger reaches the lower of his back again. "Eat something!"

Wooseok gets up from the bed and walks over to the kitchen. Naked. And Jinhyuk's eyes follow his every step. There is no way he will miss even one second of looking at Wooseok when they're together.

They have been playing this game for a very long time now. A dangerously long time. Looking back, Jinhyuk can't even connect the dots on how all of this came together to make them what they are today. Not that their relationship could be defined by any known standards for two people being intimate with each other.

They used to be friends. Just friends but then they decided to try it out. There's always been a physical attraction of sorts but never more than that. Nothing more than that was ever mentioned between them. And it's very curious how the friendship part of it all becomes futile, almost unbearably irrelevant.

There is never a doubt that they will end up like this whenever they meet. No matter how hard he tries, Jinhyuk can't really remember the days when they would just hang out with their clothes on and perhaps a video game on the TV. Maybe two cups of coffee on a table between them. Not that it doesn't still happen but it's impossible to imagine to just stop at that. Get up from the table, hug and go separate ways. They barely ever go separate ways anymore. Now, one leaves the other's apartment at some point.

When Wooseok plops back on the bed next to him, he has a small silver-wrapped package in his hand.

"A fortune cookie?" Jinhyuk asks resuming his activity of touching Wooseok's skin and being burned by it. Many things about Wooseok light a fire inside of Jinhyuk. Desperately attempting to hide or perhaps burn down altogether to turn into ashes and be blown away by a breeze.

"It counts as food," Wooseok argues.

"Hardly."

"We'll eat later," Wooseok smiles once he frees the cookie from its wrapper. "Together."

"Okay."

" _Love, because it is the only true adventure_ ," Wooseok reads holding the little stripe of paper between his fingers. "Hmm, do you think that's true?"

"What?" Jinhyuk furrows his eyebrows and takes a tiny piece of cookie that Wooseok offers.

"That love is the only true adventure."

"I don't know," he shrugs. "I think there will be a lot of adventurous people out there to disagree but I guess, if you don't do much else, love does feel like quite the ride."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Wooseok lifts his eyebrows at him. "Have you ever been in love, Jinhyuk?"

It slides through his body like a small shockwave. The impact of the question. So simple, so easy, so complicated to answer. But he won't lie, not even to him, "Yes, once."

"Oh," Wooseok narrows his eyes. "You don't sound like you would recommend it. Did something go wrong?"

Jinhyuk doesn't answer. He smiles and shakes his head. Small movements, just enough for Wooseok to understand that there is no easy way to tell this story. Definitely, no way in which he would like to tell it right now.

"Maybe you should try again."

Jinhyuk chuckles, "It's not an orgasm, Wooseok, once is more than enough."

Wooseok climbs onto Jinhyuk's lap to straddle him and plant hungry kisses along his chin and the side of his neck.

"Do you still love him?" He asks under a breath.

"Irrelevant."

"Does he love you?"

"Irrelevant."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Irrelevant," Jinhyuk's breath hitches. He moans and grabs Wooseok's hips to give them a light squeeze.

Wooseok lifts his head and looks directly at him then expertly grinds his hips on Jinhyuk's crotch, "Do you sometimes think of him when you sleep with me?"

Just before Jinhyuk wants to open his mouth, he feels a long, pale, slender finger press against his lips, "I don't take 'irrelevant' for an answer."

Jinhyuk breathes out a laugh. He snakes his long arms around Wooseok's middle and connects their lips. He knows exactly what to do to make the beautiful male in his arms become as responsive as he wants him. They say you can't really do anything well that you don't love and Jinhyuk is just extremely good at kissing Wooseok.

He lifts him up a little then pushes him backwards into the sheets. He takes a moment to admire the beauty of Wooseok upside down in his bed. The contrast of the white sheets against the colour of his hair and skin and most importantly the pink of his cheeks and lips. Wooseok blinks quickly but his eyes are very clear. The purest reflection of sunlight coming through the windows in Jinhyuk's small one-bedroom apartment.

Jinhyuk intertwines their hands and locks them above Wooseok's head then leans in. He places a soft kiss on those plump lips and proceeds to mouth kisses all over his neck. Jinhyuk grazes his teeth across the slope between Wooseok's ear and his shoulder. He bites lightly then licks the pain away. He follows up with kisses to every bite and he can feel Wooseok get softer underneath him. He can almost feel him melt revelling in the small sounds that escape his mouth.

"Answer me," Wooseok suddenly says. His voice sounds strained, clouded but the order is firm.

Jinhyuk breathes into his neck, "I think of you when I fuck you, okay? Only you."

He lifts his body up a little to align himself at Wooseok's entrance. When he lets go of his hands, Jinhyuk slowly strokes down his body until he reaches his thighs and pushes them open just a little more.

"Already?" Wooseok pouts, his hands coming down to circle around Jinhyuk's wrists. "You barely even teased me."

Jinhyuk pushes in, just the tip. It's enough to make Wooseok bite his lower lip. He tilts his head in played curiosity, "Oh? You want to be teased? Even though this is what- our fourth time today?"

Wooseok moans and rolls his eyes when Jinhyuk pulls out again just to lean down and reattach their lips, "Well, I can still talk normally. It's a shame, don't you think?"

Jinhyuk kisses his way down making sure to give Wooseok's chest special attention. He gets up again propping himself up on his arms, a hand on each side of Wooseok's head.

"You talking right now... that's exactly my problem," Jinhyuk smiles then pushes himself in completely. He is taken well, as he always is and even though his own head is spinning, he draws more satisfaction from how Wooseok's eyes flutter shut and his mouth opens without leaving a sound. It's absolutely beautiful.

"Fuck, that felt good," Wooseok's says sounding much less in control of his voice and it's all the encouragement Jinhyuk needs to continue pushing in and out of him.

As familiar as it is, it's good. It's always so good with Wooseok and Jinhyuk always does his best. There is nothing he wouldn't do to make Wooseok feel good in any given moment. In and out of bed.

Wooseok is so easy to worship. So easy to want to please. So easy to love. Jinhyuk doesn't have to try hard to want to give him his everything. He always does.

And he can tell that Wooseok is close by the way he opens and closes his mouth, "Why... is it so hard... for you... to believe- ah, he could lo- ah, love you... back?"

"I can't believe you're still talking," Jinhyuk grabs Wooseok's hands and pins them to the bed again. He accelerates his pace desperate to make him lose his train of thought.

"Answer," Wooseok barely whispers in between moans. It makes Jinhyuk go crazy to see how difficult it proves for him to speak. He feels an unnecessary wave of pride wash all over him.

"Can't you just relax?" He breathes back, his own voice sounding just as strained. "Just let me make you feel good."

"But I do," Wooseok whispers again. His eyes open up wide to look up at Jinhyuk and Jinhyuk can tell that he is close. Way too close but he's not letting himself go there for whatever reason. It only makes Jinhyuk want to get him there more. Faster.

"Then relax," Jinhyuk smirks. "You're almost there."

"No," it's hard to even make sense out of the sounds that come out of Wooseok's mouth at this point but Jinhyuk has known him for long enough. He's still trying to talk and Jinhyuk decides to turn it into a challenge to make sure he comes before he finishes his sentence.

"I-"

"Mean- ah..."

"Not-"

"Ah-"

"I do-"

"L-"

"Love you-"

And it shoots out of him in long white stripes, "T-too."

"What?" Jinhyuk pulls out fast. His own cum spilling all over Wooseok's stomach too just before his arms give in and fold at the elbows. He's not entirely sure if from the orgasm or the sudden confession but he plops down on the bed next to Wooseok and stares at him as they both try to catch their breaths.

Wooseok just nods. Small and quick. He smiles and reaches for Jinhyuk's hand in between them to intertwine their fingers. To squeeze once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!
> 
> thoughts and kudos are always welcome! sorry for being away :c


End file.
